fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon GO+
Pok emon Go+ is a game released for all Apple and Android devices in 2019. It is a spiritual successor to Pok mon GO!, fixing the mistakes that the original game brought to play, such as the rural spawns and tracking. It, while not truly a Pokemon game, is included in Generation NDR, along with Pokémon Cloud and Star versions. Gameplay The game plays like the original Pok mon GO! game, where players walk around the real world using Google Maps and hunt down many Pokemon that spawn in the real world. When you walk to a special area known as a PokeStop, where you may tap it and spin for extra PokeBalls, Potions, and Razz Berries. Once your trainer reaches Level 5, you can choose one of 3 teams, but now instead of the original's Mystic, Instinct, and Valor, you now can go to either Omega, who think Defense is the best Strength and are very deep but slow thinkers, which is represented by Groudon, Delta, the ones who are quick thinkers and prefer to get things done as quickly as possible, preferring Speed, which is represented by Rayquaza, and Alpha, those who are very far out and reserved, but also can pack a punch, and prefer Attack as the best strategy- represented by Kyogre. The 3 teams compete for as much control over Gyms as possible- and a live, gym control board can be viewed at any time. Gyms, like many things in the game, also have been revamped, instead consisting of Turn-based battles instead of Clicking ones. Buddies also return, letting you set Pokemon as your buddy to earn their candy as you walk. However, now they cost much less KM than the last game, as 5km candies have gone down to 3km candies, as such goes for every other one. The game now can track weather, where it will spawn different Pokemon based on the weather- for example, in Rainy weather, Pok mon like Poliwag will spawn more often. Pok mon Centers Pok mon Centers exist like Pok Stops, usually in areas vacant of Pok Stops, where when spinning you can choose 2 Pok mon to fully heal once every 5 minutes. They also give out items, too, and give a little bit more than a Pok Stop, at the cost of a slightly longer heal time. Tracker The tracker is reborn in the new game. Instead of the old "We'll just give you the closest Pokemon, and if there's a Pidgey at your local PokeStop we'll take up half the screen", now you'll get two systems. One's a tab for the old "Nearby" list, which shows the Pokemon at the closest stops to you. The other's a tab for sightings, for nearby Pok mon in the nearest 200m. Sightings has returned the "3 Steps" system, but now it's been boosted to be much easier to use. The old one was simple- if you're on the track of a Pok mon, the footsteps under it will decrease. However, now the game gives you slight hints as to where to go. Now, tapping on the Pok mon you want to track will make 5 footsteps going in the direction of the Pok mon, and after you click on a Pok mon, it'll slow down the time for it to despawn. However, tapping it also has a cooldown- BUT if your searching for a Pok mon with a type you've caught a LOT of (like the catch boost system in GO!), the more footsteps it'll show, meaning you have an easier time finding the mon. Minor Changes from Pok mon GO *Ditto can now change into Murkrow, Tailow, Zigzagoon, Starly, Wingull and Bidoof due to their rarity- which is very common, by the way. *You can now, once again, spin Pok Stops and encounter Pokemon while on the road- however, you still get a warning for watching the road, and egg hatching take 3x as much time. *Rural spawns and Pok Stops have been increased a lot. Pok mon All Pok mon, barring a few legendaries which are available in events, normally spawn in Pok mon Go+, however instead of having random spawns, they spawn in specific areas. However, they CAN spawn outside of these places, due to a person who lives in the middle of Maryland might want to catch a Sandshrew. Every Pokemon from Generation 1 to Generation 4 is in this game, and Generation 5 is on the way. Type matchups work like they do in normal Pok mon. Super Effective moves do 2x damage, Effective moves do 1x, and Non-Effective moves do .5 Damage. Shinies have also been introduced, which have a rare chance of appearing in place of their normal counterparts. They have a different colorscheme and shine when they enter battle. Please note that these Pok mon are not exclusive to these enviornments- they're only made more common in the enviornments. Legendary Pok mon listed under the non-special groups CAN be found in the wild, but there's only a 1 out of a billion chance of them spawning- and even then, they have low catch rate. However, the tracker does not go vague with them and will show you exactly where it is. Regionals These Pok mon can only be found in specific places- however, this time regionals can be found at sponsored zoos, making them availible to catch anywhere. 128Tauros.png|North America 122Mr. Mime.png|Europe 083Farfetch'd.png|Asia 115Kangaskhan.png|Australia 214Heracross.png|South America 203Girafarig.png|Africa Egg Distance List New Evolution Requirements Items This time, instead of having items exclusive to Pok Stops, you can now find item balls (kudos to Reddit for the idea) spawning like Pokemon around the world, and when tapped they give you a random item. These items can range from the common PokeBall, to even, extremely rarely, the always-hitting, always-catching Master Ball. They also, of course, can be found by spinning Pok Stops and leveling up. PokeBalls PokeBalls are obviously used to catch Pokemon. Incense/Lures Incense and Lures both attract Pok mon to a location- however, Lures will attract them to a specific PokeStop, while Incense attract them to you. Everything listed is both a Incense AND a Lure. Berries Berries help to catch Pok mon in the wild. They are very common but only 1 can be used at a time. Gym Battles Gym Battles now return, however instead of staying the same as before, they now are Turn-Based, and more true to the original games. The Pok mon now can learn 4 moves, and can use Candies (obtained by catching the Pok mon, or transferring the Pok mon of the same species) to Tutor the moves to them. Each Pok mon has a CP Number, which determines how strong it is, which also can be boosted using candies. The Gym Battles use stats such as Speed to determine who goes first, as well as typing to determine how much damage is done. Once you beat the gym, you then take control of it for your team, and every other hour you have a Pok mon in a gym, you'll recieve Pok Coins and XP. Local Trade Allows you to scan for the nearest person in the area wanting to trade- however due to privacy reasons it won't show their specific locations. It'll allow you to trade just like in the normal Pok mon games. You can also trade candies and stardust. GTS Local Battle Character Customization Achievements Trivia Generation NDR Category:Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:2019